


"Charlie Stalks her Prey" and "Wrong End, Miles" (Limericks)

by buttercups3



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: "Chained Heat", BeaRyan Made Me Do It, Crack, F/F, Other, Porny Limericks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercups3/pseuds/buttercups3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, the titles and tags cover it all. Alternative realities for "Chained Heat" (Rev episode 2).</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Charlie Stalks her Prey" and "Wrong End, Miles" (Limericks)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeaRyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/gifts).



> I've created a monster in BeaRyan. And I'm so proud. (The first relatively tame limerick was moved over from LJ's Rev discussion board...the second, well I make no apologies for.)

**Charlie Stalks her Prey**

_Pairing: Chain-Gang-Nora and (Hungry) Virginal Charlie_

Charlie gave the chain gang a once over,  
Seeking someone to break-in and bugger.  
Eyes lock in on plump rear,  
Whips her strap-on in gear,  
And absconds with her new Latin lover.

 

**Wrong End, Miles  
**

_Pairing: Horny Miles and Innocent Beef Jerky_

Charlie’s set to kill Warden with a blast,  
When she wonders why Miles is downcast;  
He’s bent over (pants down),  
Red of face with a frown,  
As he feeds that beef strip up his ass!

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
